


Who do you want?

by Heartache_Handgrenade



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 09:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartache_Handgrenade/pseuds/Heartache_Handgrenade
Summary: Fist time writing smut so constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy





	Who do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> Fist time writing smut so constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy

"You don't know," Dirk moans, "how much I- oh- how long I thought about doing this." He gasps as Todd shifts under him, his member pulsating inside Dirk. 

Dirk is straddled on Todd's lap, their chests, stomachs, everything, pressed together in a sweaty tangle of limbs, their mouths and hands roaming all over each other as the smaller one of the two shifts and thrusts into the other. Dirk throws his head back as he moans, allowing Todd access to his neck. Todd takes to opportunity to mark Dirk, nipping the detective whenever he makes a noise leaving a decent sized bruise on Dirk's neck. Todd kisses the bruise and leans close to Dirk's ear, lips brushing the shell.

"How long," he growls into Dirk's ear, stilling his thrusts. Dirk whimpers and tries to move, but Todd wraps an arm around Dirk's waist, forcing him to stay still as Todd grips his hair with his other hand.

"How long," Todd asks again, pulling Dirk's head back, pressing kisses up and down Dirk's neck. Dirk moans and tries to move again but Todd holds him tighter. 

"Ever since the electric ghost rhino incident, when I got to see- ah- all of you." Dirk gasps. "Maybe even before that." Todd thrusts roughly into Dirk, which causes the detective shout in ecstasy. Todd groans and thrusts once again.

"T-Todd, please, I ca- agh- Todd, PLEASE!" Dirk babbles, his breath coming out in short, heavy pants. Todd relishes in that sound. The fact that he could do that to Dirk. He revels in Dirk's touch and the way his hand seem to want to grasp Todd arms, but can't seem to keep their hold. The way Dirk says his name over and over again, like a prayer. 

"Who do you want," Todd's low voice asks as he moves the hand from Dirk's hair down his back. Dirk shivers and replies in a broken voice;

"You. Only you."

That's all Todd needs to start pounding into Dirk. He listens to Dirk's incoherent babble as it grows in volume. He feels Dirk's fingernails digging into his lower back, all the way up to his shoulders as he becomes lost in the sensation that is Dirk Gently. 

It's only when he hears Dirk shout his name and tighten around him when Todd loses all control. He plummets over the edge, taking Dirk with him as they crash together in a sweaty pile of limbs.  
Todd is barley able to clean them up before he collapses onto the bed, still holding Dirk in his arms. He presses a chaste kiss to Dirk's lips as the detective closes his eyes.

"Love you," he mumbles and he slips into unconsciousness. Todd smiles and places another kiss on Dirk's forehead. 

"I love you too Dirk."


End file.
